Midori Saru, Shiro Hebi Green Chimp, White Snake
by YuMiKo Productions
Summary: A story on the zanpaku-to spirit s of Zabimaru-"Snakey" and "Chimpette" about how they might've met and how they unbelievably got along! Warning-Pervtalk Rated T for Snakey's and Chimpette's swearing! Please review! But be gentle...one our first stories.


Here is a short story on the dual spirit of Zabimaru who have been named "Chimpette" and "Snakey".

Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach.

Warning: Contains some violence, swearing (if you know English and some Japanese) possible suggestive themes if you squint REALLY hard, and perhaps, a few misunderstandings sprinkled with comedy.

Midori Saru, Shiro Hebi

(Green Chimp, White Snake)

'…Why…?' The boy wondered why he had a snake tail and fangs…

'What am I doing here? I wanted to get stronger…' A woman in green hair realized she was missing snake tail…

'It's dark…I wanna climb, but I'm not a chimp…I have a tail, but no chimp claws…!' the boy realized.

'I wanna fight but I don't have fangs of a snake…' the woman noticed.

The green woman began to move toward a light that she could see past the cave… 'I'm gonna beat some respect outta that pineapple head Renji!' She smiled. She wanted to get stronger. She ran to the opening…

'?! Whaaa…???' the boy didn't realize that he was being pulled away from his spot. "Nani?!"

"Here I come, Abarai!" yelled the woman, running on all fours. She didn't see the boy behind her, being dragged on the dirt path…tossed in the air as she jumped outside…and falling onto the ground and tasting dust kicked by the running chimp woman.

"You're near, Renji! I can feel it! I will get stronger!" She yelled out as she continued running.

"Gah! Pfft! Ugh! Cough! HEY!" the boy finally shouted at the woman.

"?! What! Who're you, gaki? I don't have time to play with you!" she said in a harsh tone, similar to a mother scolding her child.

The boy dusted his sleeves and face. "My name is Zabimaru! What's yours, you fat-ass cow?!" He was obviously pissed. But his face went from angry to curious when he saw the woman's face.

"I…impossible…my name is Zabimaru…you can't be me." Perhaps overwhelmed, she changed the subject. "Go away, kid. I'm off to get stronger…That is my instinct."

The boy got into a fighting stance with murder intent. "Well, my instinct is tellin' me to kick your ass!"

The woman soon turned irritated. "Enough with the ass talk, you pervert!"

He smirked and pointed out, "You're the perv! Wearing green hair up to your cleavage! HA! Trying to seduce others?!"

She argued, "You're wearing very suggestible clothing! Trying to get me to play with you? HAHAHA!"

"You're a dead woman!" he cried.

"Dead boy! Dead boy!" she screamed.

Both charged at the other, waiting for the right moment…the right moment to summon their blade!

The snake boy jumped in the air and wrapped his tail around her left leg, throwing her down to the ground.

"!!!" 'What the hell?!' she thought in shock.

"ROAR!" The boy was suddenly holding the zanpaku-to known as Zabimaru.

The chimp woman couldn't believe it!

"Die, you teme!" he swung the blade, but missed; she rolled before the blade made contact with her hair and skin.

"ROAR!" she screamed out loud. The boy failed to see that Zabimaru had faded away from his hand and in an instant, the woman had it in hers!

The snake boy was frightened! "Nande?! How did you do that???"

"I told you already…" she jumped onto the boy and gave an evil glare. "I AM ZABIMARU!"

She swung Zabimaru at the child, but he used his tail to whip her. While she was in pain, he used his tail again. This time though, was to throw her off his body. "You hag…huff…you're crazy! I'M ZABIMARU!"

She stood up and looked at the zanpaku-to fade away in a red light.

"Boy…" she appeared confused and worried. "You have a tail. A snake's…I need one…to be…"

The boy was also confused. "To be…?" He noticed her characteristics. "You're a chimp…I'm a…to be Zabimaru…I wanna be complete…"

As they began to walk towards each other, they finally began to listen to the background.

Kring…Shring…Kring…!

Both looked at themselves to apprehend the fact they were chained together. The chimp woman had the chain wrapped around her waist while the snake boy had a collar with the chains acting as a leash.

The boy tugged on his "leash". 'Tch. No wonder I was being dragged by this one…'

"Snakey…" she addressed him as "Snakey". "…we're BOTH Zabimaru…no doubt about that. How else could we both summon the zanpaku-to?"

The boy gave in to her theory. "I guess your right…Chimpette." He smiled. 'That name suits you!'

"Ugh…" she sighed. "That name is ridiculous, but I guess it'll have to do, Snakey."

"…" Snakey finally came to terms that his name was childish. 'Payback, I guess.'

Each felt a bit conflicted with the fact that there were two of them. Two spirits for one zanpaku-to.

"Chimpette…Where were you going? The gang's back there! Muramasa would kill us if we left!"

"I already told you, brat! My instinct's telling me to get stronger! Snakey, I'm off to fight Renji…"

"WHA?! You're gonna spar Renji! I wanna get stronger too, but that's a bit…Crazy!" he argued.

She spat at him. "Fine, then just let me…ROAR!" She received Zabimaru and swung it towards the boy.

"CHIMPETTE! WHAT'RE YOU…!" Snakey obviously mistook the situation…She hit the chain repeatedly.

Chimpette was pissed. "Dammit! Why won't it break?! Snakey, help!" she cried.

"Stop it, Chimpette! We don't know what'll happen if the chain breaks!" the boy panicked until she stopped. She listened to her partner's theory and gave in to it.

"All right…" she sighed once more. "Either we stay and are relied on again…or…" she jumped in front of the child. "WE SHOW HIM WE'RE STRONGER WITHOUT HIM!!!"

Snakey decided to join her; his instinct suddenly went from being calm to get stronger. "'Kay!"

Chimpette became annoyed and tugged hard on Snakey's chain leash as they walked together to find Renji. "Don't make a big deal out of everything!" she hit him.

"Ow! Why'd ya hit me, you perv???" he thwacked her on the hip, making her grunt in pain.

"Gah. You're the pervert!" She bopped him on the head. And he punched her leg…and so on…so on…

Both continued to walk as they searched for their wielder's reiatsu. They wouldn't admit, but they like each other's company.

'A green chimp and a white snake…we're such an odd pair…' both thought as they looked at the other…and smiled.

The End

We've hope you enjoyed the story! Please review this story in bulk or usual! Thanks for reading!


End file.
